Rolex
by hahasofunnylolol
Summary: Jason Grace is looking for true love, so he goes to a expert matchmaker for help! She sends the results in not Email, but Rolex! Once it comes Jason finds the Rolex not to be there in the box! He comes to conclusion that one of his friends or family members have stolen the watch! Help Jason find out who has stolen the watch, and his love! Jason/Piper! Includes Reyna drama!
1. Chapter 1

**Before we start I would like to thank the wonderful Awsomepossum328 for beta reading this story she did an amazing job! **

**Welcome, the to a interactive mystery Rolex! In this story Jason suspects his own family and friends, so help Jason out, and tell me who you think stole it then I might make a chapter about who you think it is! This action will include the ideas I have set aside for this story, but besides that you decide who Jason suspects, but only I decide who stole it! Good luck you will need this mystery is hard because your favorite characters will be suspected, and I am not afraid to break some hearts! Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series. **

* * *

**Jason**

_Tap, tap, tap._

My feet lightly tapped the ground, impatiently. I look over to see a light up sign that read, _"Love awaits for you!"._ The light bulbs flickered like they could go out any second on the cliché sign, but no one in this room really took notice—not even the employees who seemed to be too busy doing their nails, probably because they were all irresponsible women that have no care now or ever for their work area at all.

I look over again to see a red headed employee, who seems to think it is a good idea to be waving at me and twirling her hair around her fingers; she obviously was flirting with me on the job. This place seems to have surprises at every corner, from a cliché sign to skanks checking you out (with a lot of skin showing, if I might say so myself). Of course, it makes sense since I am trying to find love with a so called "expert match maker" to help me.

I have been waiting in the waiting room for several minutes, bored out of my mind just waiting for the lady at the front desk to call my number, number 12035, which is of course the reason why I was so bored. I mean imagine waiting for 12034 numbers to be called and you're just sitting there thinking: _kill me now_. In result of being so bored, I couldn't help but tap my feet, sometimes I get so bored that I start to twiddle my thumbs like some little kid on a sugar high.

"12035!" the lady at the front desk hollered in a barbarian voice that sent huge chills down my spine, feeling like my back was going to snap in half.

I walked over to the lady, and handed her my paper slip with the number scratched on it. She nodded at the slip and gestured toward a ash brown wood door in the corner that was painted a pure white color with a pink sign over it, with "Aphrodite" scrawled onto it. Unlike the other sign, it was neon and it looked new and shined as bright as day that it slightly hurt my eyes to look at directly.

I open the door to see a women in a long white ball gown and glass slippers kind of like Cinderella's, that I was pretty sure would break any moment. Perfect blonde hair that fell down to her shoulders and baby blue eyes that had a sparkle to them that seemed artificial.

This women looked like she was trying to impress everyone around her. _What a fake,_ I thought. The room was even worse, it was completely pink—the pillows, the sofa, the makeup table, _everything_ seemed perfect for this woman. The only thing that was not pink was the black mascara bottle sitting on the makeup table. She stretched her mouth into a wide thin smile; it made me want to throw up.

" Hello Mr...Mr...um"

" Grace," I helped her slightly annoyed that she forgot my name.

" Yes, anyway, Mr. Grace you came here about that advertisement you found in the mail," the women said, who I guessed was Aphrodite.

I nodded my head, " We spoke on the phone about it you said you could find my true love no problem," I said, remembering the long phone call with Aphrodite a few days ago.

"Oh, yes I can find your true love just take this form, and fill it out; then I can start searching the country for your girl," Aphrodite said her stiff smile disapered from her lips, and left a determined smirk.

She handed me a thick stack of paper work binded together with a clip board. She gestured for me to sit down on a plush pink sofa with furry pillows thrown all over the sofa for extra comfort. I sat down, and filled in the questions they asked my hobbies, what I like in a girl, if I have ever been to jail, friends, family, and a few others. Once I finished I handed the tall stack of paper work to Aphrodite.

"You will get the results via Rolex," she said, flashing her eyes slightly at me.

"What?," I asked, confused.

"Rolex, honey," She talked to me as if I were a slow, ignorant child, "_the watch_, I will send you the results in a priceless watch," she prolonged her words, over-enunciating her words as if I were too dull to understand her.

"You see, inside the center of the Rolex is a really small hard drive," Aphrodite finished her explanation.

I nodded my head starting to understand what she meant. I sighed, and walked out the door, into the waiting room, and out of the building. Outside the air smelt sour and raw, so raw I took the time to wrinkle my nose before hopping into my car and driving away.

* * *

**Aphrodite**

I saw Mr. Grace jump into his car. I giggled. I don't mean a little giggle, I mean a full on long line of little giggles. A few of my daughters stared at me from giggling to long. I closed my mouth, my ears turning a bright pink. The reason I was giggling was love. Whenever I see young love on the streets, or in my shop all I think is, _this is so adorable!_ Some people might think that is crazy, but I don't see why in the world they would think that?

"Young love," I sighed, my eyes starry.

I saw some costumers staring at me but I just ignored them, and skipped to my office the love jitters in my stomach each frolic step causing more, and more. I slammed the door behind me, and grabbed the stack of love results from Jason, and enter them into my Love-o-meter, also known the calculating love machine.

I watched as a crisp flash drive slid out from the machine, about the size of a flattened walnut. I popped the flash drive into my computer and waited for it to _ding_, and watched his True Loves files pop up on screen. I could not help but squeal with delight!

But then I examined them and sighed. "We are going to have a big problem that I don't think Jason can fix."

I felt actual worry for him, but I thought this could be just another twist and turn in love. This is normal it is just an obstacle to face in love, right? I sighed, and grabbed a Rolex watch from my personal collection. The watch I selected was diamond studded gold with the Rolex symbol on it, a crown. Above the crown was inscribed, _"Monday"_ to which is the day Mr. Grace walked into my shop looking for love, but to be specific, there was also the number 5 on the watch meaning he bought the watch during the of month May.

I grabbed a box from the corner of the room, stuffing the watch inside with Styrofoam around the watch to keep it from damaging, during the mail to Mr. Grace's house. Once I sealed the box up with masking tape, leaving my fingers rather sticky, I licked the stamps that tasted nasty on my lips and tongue, and then I placed them on the box firmly. I left the box on the table knowing that my youngest daughter , Lacy, will pick up the box and send it to the post office, maybe in a couple hours.

I sat down and looked away from the box, but I could not help, but think about the box that could bring so much heartbreak, drama, and maybe something a little worse than that.

* * *

**Jason**

_I was just casually walking around my house, till I entered the kitchen. Oh how I love the kitchen with its warm crisp food smells that linger in my nose; I love the smooth granite counter tops that my sister loves to sit on. I was surprised to find everyone in the kitchen either sitting on the counter top, or standing up. When I told them about the Rolex and Aphrodite, they all seem to have comments all in different levels of importance._

"_Jason, don't you think this is silly?" My mother sounded worried, like she always did when it concerned me. _

**"**_No, I think it is cool little bro." My sister ,Thalia, let out in a excited voice like she could tell something fairly interesting was going to happen soon. _

"_Yeah, I am happy for you, Jase." Nico, my friend, said in a plain voice. I always seem to forget that he just recently started dating my sister._

"_Your mother is right this is silly." My father jumped into the argument, like it suddenly became his first priority. _

"_Go, Jason, the ladies man!" Leo hollered, elbowing my ribs knowingly._

_My ex-girlfriend, Reyna, sat in the corner as she was still a good family friend. She said nothing, but her eyebrows furrowed as if she were deep in thought. _

"_Finally! What'cha been waiting for, Jason?" Percy, my cousin, slapped my back, obviously happy that I was finally finding what I think could be love. _

"_Percy..." Annabeth scolded her boyfriend's innocent idiocy._

**"**_Cool!" Rachel hollered from across the room. She was slightly off task, but she did not seem totally in _La-La-Land.

**"**_That is really great Jason," Hazel offered me one of her famous comforting smiles._

_"What's going on?" Frank said, confused as he'd just walked in the room._

_"Whatever." Clarrise muttered, uncaring. Her red headband nearly fell out as she tossed back her head in annoyance. _

_And that was all I could remember of that conversation, then I went to bed, thinking about my friends' and family's comments—sleeping soundly was hard after there words. The words stuck with me for so long that I wrote them down on a yellow note pad at the middle of the night. I was sweating like crazy, and stuffed the note pad in a random joor. I guess writing down there reactions really helped me a lot because that night I slept a little better after that._

* * *

**_A Couple Days Later_**

My shoes stomped on Jason's driveway I made sure nobody was watching me sneak up to his mailbox.

I walked up to the white metal mail box, and opened up the package inside. I looked into the box to find a gold watch studded with diamonds that shined in the morning sun. I smiled, knowing what secret was inside the watch.

I let out a evil laugh that echoed through out the neighborhood, stuffed the watch into my pocket, and walked away like it never happened. Because it never will happen not on my watch. Jason will never know even If I have to hide it from him forever, and that was exactly what was intended_._

* * *

**So who do you think did it? Also why in the world would Aphrodite worry for Jason? If you did not know the suspects are Mrs. Grace, Mr. Grace, Thalia, Nico, Leo, Reyna, Percy, Annabeth, Octavian, Rachel, Hazel, Frank, and Clarisse. Also you guys are probably thinking Reyna stole the Rolex, but guys this mystery is really hard it is obviously... well I have said to much. Ok guys I got to run I love you all hope you like this! **

**Ps. this story is 2,000 words It is not really short at all!**

**Peace out, Claire**


	2. Jubilee,Love, and solitude

**Sorry, I had not updated this in a long time, I really have no excuse for that. I was kind of stuck on this one part, and I stopped to wright after that. Anyway I hope you in joy this chapter I worked hard on it! Oh and I just turned 14 it was my birthday, but the sad part is Auburn won with a touchdown.. I hate Auburn! :c**

* * *

_The lonely souls wanders Alone in the walks of life No other souls as their companion The lonely souls wanders Alone in the daybreak they've done their duties In the walks of life The lonely souls wanders Alone in the life They meet many other souls Who comes to be Unfit for the lonely souls The lonely souls wanders As the days pass by The lonely souls became More lonely, with no other souls as their companion The lonely souls wanders Alone in the walks of life The lonely souls decides Not to die, but to face Life in all it's hardships The lonely souls still wanders._

_-Lisa Chicharel, a poet who committed suicide on her birthday...ending her life with this poem..._

* * *

**Jason**

_I had no idea were I was, but there were some things that hinted I was in a jungle. The trees had a motion similar to a hula dancer as it swayed in the wind; the air was damp, but somehow dry at the same time, and the sand was so soft under my shoes that was hard to walk in._

_I was standing in an wide opening of the jungle, and there was a girl standing about ten meters away from me. She was turned around, so I could not see her face, but she did have this long uneven hair that cascaded down her back. She also wore a white fluffy night dress that came down to her ankles. I walked toward her slowly like I was approaching a wild animal. I don't know why, but I touched her shoulder slightly, then wrapped my arm around her shoulders._

_She looked up at me so I could see that... she didn't have a face. Instead her features seemed to have been smeared like white whipped cream topping. While looking at me she pointed toward a card board box laying in the sand._

_The box had sloppy writing on top that said, _"To: Jason Grace, From: Aphrodite."

_I opened up the box to find a white glass ball. I turned over the ball to see it had a pupil and corneas, it was a glass replica of a human eye ball! Even though it was strange, it had to be the prettiest color I'd ever seen. It changed colors much like ever-changing kaleidoscope._

_The girl, whom I had momentarily forgotten about, was standing next to me. She took the glass eye and put it firmly were I guess her eye was supposed to be. She looked at me with her one eye and put a finger to her lips, letting out a wry shush._

_She led me to a to another box, but this time it was red and it had big letters on it that said quite clearly,_ "Do not open!" _I obeyed the box's wishes and did not even attempt to open the box this time, but the girl sent me a look that said:_ what are you waiting for?

_I answered her unspoken question with a look of my own: _it says NOT to open it!

_The girl tried to reply but nothing escaped her lips on account that she didn't have any. Instead she shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her bare feet. I sighed, knowing that I had upset her so I bent down and opened the red box. This time there was not a note or a glass eye, but instead a human nose, don't ask me what it was made of because I did not know. My best guess would have to be hardened out_ Plaster Paris.

_I quickly figured out why she wanted me to open all these boxes. She wanted me to get all her facial features for her. So far she had one eye and a nose, but there was something I couldn't quite figure out:_ w_hy doesn't she just get her face, herself? _

_Maybe she can't open the boxes or something, but it did not really make sense. I remember what my mom used to say how beauty is in the eye of the beholder, maybe she was not able to open the boxes, because she didn't find herself pretty, or something. But that did not explain why I could open the boxes for her_. Maybe I found her beautiful?

_I was drawn out my thoughts from a loud_ clunk._ I looked around to see that girl was gone instead what took her place was a porcelain doll that looked exactly like her. It had uneven brown hair, one kaleidoscope eye, and a nose. I picked up the doll, careful not to break it, and looked around me to find a deep sand dune under a tree._

_I put the doll carefully inside the sand dune, and started to shovel sand in the dune, watching as the doll was completely covered with sand. I faced toward the jungle staring intently at some trees. I walked into the jungle, then everything went black._

* * *

After that creepy dream I woke up abruptly, panting hard as a cold bead of sweat rolled down my forehead like a shooting spider web. I sighed, and looked out the window to see that it was still night time.

I did not know the exact time because I did not have a clock in my room. You see there is no point for a clock or an alarm to wake me up because for my job I could wake up whenever I wanted. I happened to be my own boss. Being a _painter_ is amazing!

I slid out of my bed to walk into the hallway. My house was set up like the freeway, the hallway attached to other rooms (ten of them, to be exact). One room happened to belong to Nico, only because his parents were unable to care for him, so my father happened to be friends with his father and he just let him stay at our house.

I looked at Nico's room that happened to have a faint light shinning through the crack of the door. Every couple seconds or so I would here a _sniff_ break the silence of night. I knocked on Nico's door slightly, waiting for a response.

"One second!" Nico hollered.

I waited a couple seconds before barging into his room. It was kind of weird being in his room; it was painted a dark greyish-black color with dim lighting, and ugly black furniture that lay in odd places. Nico quickly shoved something into his black leather jacket, and put one of the best Poker Faces I have ever seen.

" What do you want..." Nico paused. "I am a little busy!"

I nodded my head staring at his jacket pocket. I walked slowly out of the door backing out slightly back into the pitch dark hallway. With out a word I walked into my room that was also dark, and I sat there in the dark. I could hear Nico play _Tip Toe in the Garden _easily through the thin walls. The high-pitched song swayed to and fro, my brain making it even harder to see in the dark.

_He did,_ I thought, _I know._

* * *

The next day I waited for Nico to leave, then I followed him. I watched him hop into his car, when I hopped in my car. I took turns like he did, but my head lights were turned off and my car was a good distance away. I watched Nico Park at a 7 Eleven, and slam the car door shut after he got out. His sleek car stood out from the other pickup trucks that were all parked in the parking lot.

Nico was chewing some gum in a _chill guy_ manner, while his black converses hit hard on the pavement as he walked towards the store. I put on my hoodie as a lame disguise that would have to work for now. I also tried to walk like I was just a person, who did not know that their cousin had stolen their Rolex watch, that just so happened to contain their true love's name.

Just as I walk in I see a last glimpse of Nico walking into the Mens bathroom, but I knew he was not there to go to the restroom but to flush the Rolex watch. I looked over to the cashier, he wore thick black classes, had pimples all over his face, and had overalls that drapped over his stick like body.

"Sir, are you going to buy anything?" escaped his braces witch also sent some spit flying.

I looked around the small store to see the shelfs covered with junk food and soft drinks. I grabbed a _Honey Bun,_ and threw some money on the counter. The cashier counted the money, and looked happy.I continued my sprint toward the restroom, a smirk melting on my face.

I barged into the bathroom with the door swinging behind slightly. Nico looked surprise and dropped something on the ground, which must be the watch, but I did not catch a glimpse of it yet. I just charged toward Nico first.

I swung my fist, and hit him hard on the face. Nico pushed me off of him, and swung a few punches, missing nearly all of them. Usually I would probably would've been beaten up by Nico easily, since he was a little stronger than me, but my fury sent me the drive to punch, kick, and swing, until Nico was on the ground, coughing out blood.

I looked for the watch on the ground as Nico was groaning, but I did not find the watch I found something much worse: a bag with white powder in it tied in a perfect bundle. Heroin.

"What are you doing with this!" my voice echoing across the filthy bathroom walls.

Nico wiped the blood off his face while trying not to cough more up, "I am an addict," right after Nico said that he coughed out some blood that stained the floor with red.

"You make me sick," I looked at him a bitter taste in my mouth like I ate moldy pizza.

"At least I am not lonely like you! At least I don't look for love by shitty matchmaker that gives you the results in a stupid watch! At least I have love you haven't even found anything close to what I have! At least I can hold onto the person I love, when all you did was lead on Reyna like a bastard!" Every word Nico said hurt, but I know that there was no way he found love. That wasn't possible.

"And who exactly is your love?" I asked folding my arms a cross my chest while cocking my eyebrow.

Nico smiled, his teeth stained red. "Your sister, Thalia."

* * *

**Oh cliffy! Anyway see the next chapter, and we will see how that heroin addiction works, and Nico loving Thalia. I loved your wonderful reviews and I hope you give more!**


End file.
